Academy Award winners
and Scooter attending in 1986.]] and Kermit attending in 2012, in front of a photo of Walt Disney.]] The Muppets and Jim Henson's Creature Shop have long played host to accomplished actors and technicians. Many have been nominated for Academy Awards, and a select group have won. The following tracks all Academy Award winners, in any class, who have worked directly with the Muppets or Henson, by year of the ceremony, covering films from the previous year. 1939 *Mickey Rooney (with Deanna Durbin), Academy Juvenile Award 1942 *Orson Welles (with Herman Mankiewicz), Best Original Screenplay, Citizen Kane 1946 *Anne Revere, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, National Velvet 1951 *José Ferrer, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Cyrano de Bergerac 1958 *Red Buttons, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Sayonara 1959 *Bugs Bunny, Best Animated Short Subject, Knighty Knight Bugs 1960 *Charlton Heston, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Ben-Hur *John Hubley, Best Animated Short Subject, Moonbird 1961 *Burt Lancaster, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Elmer Gantry *Elizabeth Taylor, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Butterfield 8 *Peter Ustinov, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Spartacus *Shirley Jones, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Elmer Gantry 1962 *Rita Moreno, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, West Side Story 1963 *Anne Bancroft, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Miracle Worker 1965 *Julie Andrews, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Mary Poppins *Peter Ustinov, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Topkapi *Richard M. Sherman (with Robert B. Sherman), Best Music (Original Song, "Chim Chim Cheree," and Substantially Original Score), Mary Poppins *The Pink Panther, Best Animated Short Subject, The Pink Phink 1967 *Paul Scofield, Best Actor in a Leading Role, A Man for All Seasons *Elizabeth Taylor, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? *Elmer Bernstein, Best Original Music Score, Thoroughly Modern Millie *John and Faith Hubley, Best Animated Short Subject, Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass Double Feature 1969 *Mel Brooks, Best Writing, Story, and Screenplay, The Producers 1970 *Goldie Hawn, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Cactus Flower 1971 *George C. Scott, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Patton *Glenda Jackson, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Women in Love 1972 *Cloris Leachman, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, The Last Picture Show *John Williams, Best Scoring Adaptation and Original Song Score, Fiddler on the Roof *Oswald Morris, Best Cinematography, Fiddler on the Roof 1973 *Liza Minnelli, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Cabaret *Joel Grey, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Cabaret *Francis Ford Coppola (with Mario Puzo), Best Adapted Screenplay, The Godfather *Ralph Burns, Best Music Scoring (Original Song Score or Adaptation), Cabaret 1974 *Glenda Jackson, Best Actress in a Leading Role, A Touch of Class 1975 *Art Carney, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Harry and Tonto *Robert De Niro, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Godfather: Part II *Francis Ford Coppola, Best Director, The Godfather: Part II *Francis Ford Coppola (with Mario Puzo), Best Adapted Screenplay, The Godfather: Part II 1976 *George Burns, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Sunshine Boys *John Williams, Best Original Score, Jaws 1977 *Paul Williams (with Barbra Streisand), Best Music, Original Song, "Evergreen (Love Theme from A Star Is Born)" 1978 *Vanessa Redgrave, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Julia *Woody Allen, Best Director, Annie Hall *Marshall Brickman (with Woody Allen), Best Original Screenplay, Annie Hall *John Williams, Best Original Score, Star Wars 1979 *Jon Voight, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Coming Home *Christopher Walken, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Deer Hunter 1980 *Sally Field, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Norma Rae *Meryl Streep, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Kramer vs. Kramer *Ralph Burns, Best Music (Original Song Score or Best Adaptation Score), All That Jazz *Derek Lamb, Best Animated Short Film, Every Child 1981 *Robert De Niro, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Raging Bull *Mary Steenburgen, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Melvin and Howard 1982 *Henry Fonda, Best Actor in a Leading Role, On Golden Pond *John Gielgud, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Arthur 1983 *Ben Kingsley, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Ghandi *Meryl Streep, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Sophie's Choice *Richard Attenborough, Best Director, Ghandi *John Williams, Best Original Score, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *Buffy Sainte-Marie (with Jack Nitzche and Will Jennings), Best Music, Original Song, "Up Where We Belong" from An Officer and a Gentleman *Mickey Rooney, Academy Honorary Award 1985 *F. Murray Abraham, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Amadeus *Sally Field, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Places in the Heart *Prince, Best Music, Original Song Score, Purple Rain 1986 *William Hurt, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Kiss of the Spider Woman *Anjelica Huston, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Prizzi's Honor 1987 *Paul Newman, Best Actor in a Leading Role, The Color of Money *Michael Caine, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Hannah and Her Sisters *Marlee Matlin, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Children of a Lesser God *Woody Allen, Best Screenplay Written Directly for the Screen, Hannah and Her Sisters 1988 *Cher, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Moonstruck 1989 *Jodie Foster, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Accused *Geena Davis, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, The Accidental Tourist *Kevin Kline, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, A Fish Called Wanda *Carly Simon, Best Original Song, "Let the River Run" from Working Girl 1990 *Denzel Washington, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Glory *Alan Menken, Best Original Score, The Little Mermaid *Alan Menken (with Howard Ashman), Best Music, Original Song, "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid 1991 *Jeremy Irons, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Reversal of Fortune *Joe Pesci, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Goodfellas *Whoopi Goldberg, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Ghost 1992 *Jodie Foster, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Silence of the Lambs *Alan Menken, Best Original Score, Beauty and the Beast *Alan Menken (with Howard Ashman), Best Original Song, "Beauty and the Beast" from Beauty and the Beast 1993 *Clint Eastwood, Best Director, Unforgiven *Alan Menken, Best Original Score, Aladdin *Alan Menken (with Tim Rice), Best Original Song, "A Whole New World" from Aladdin *Marisa Tomei, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, My Cousin Vinny 1994 *Tom Hanks, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Philadelphia *Steven Spielberg, Best Director, Schindler's List *John Williams, Best Original Score, Schindler's List 1995 *Tom Hanks, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Forrest Gump *Martin Landau, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Ed Wood *Quentin Tarantino (with Roger Avary), Best Original Screenplay, Pulp Fiction *Elton John (with Tim Rice), Best Original Song, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" from The Lion King 1996 *Mel Gibson, Best Director, Braveheart *Susan Sarandon, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Dead Man Walking *Alan Menken (with Stephan Schwartz), Best Original Score, Pocahontas *Alan Menken (with Stephan Schwartz), Best Original Song, "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas 1997 *Geoffrey Rush, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Shine *Frances McDormand, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Fargo *Cuba Gooding Jr., Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Jerry Maguire *Anthony Minghella, Best Director, The English Patient *Rachel Portman, Best Music, Original Musical or Comedy Score, Emma 1998 *Helen Hunt, Best Actress in a Leading Role, As Good as It Gets *Robin Williams, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Good Will Hunting 1999 *James Coburn, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Affliction *Steven Spielberg, Best Director, Saving Private Ryan 2000 *Michael Caine, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Cider House Rules *Phil Collins, Best Original Song, "You'll Be in My Heart" from Tarzan 2001 *Julia Roberts, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Erin Brockovich 2002 *Denzel Washington, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Training Day *Halle Berry, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Monster's Ball *Jim Broadbent, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Iris *Jennifer Connelly, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, A Beautiful Mind *Ron Howard, Best Director, A Beautiful Mind *Randy Newman, Best Original Song, "If I Didn't Have You" from Monsters, Inc. 2003 *Chris Cooper, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Adaptation *Nicole Kidman, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Hours 2004 *Tim Robbins, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Mystic River 2005 *Jamie Foxx, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Ray *Morgan Freeman, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Million Dollar Baby *Clint Eastwood, Best Director, Million Dollar Baby 2006 *John Canemaker, Best Animated Short Film, The Moon and the Son: An Imagined Conversation *Reese Witherspoon, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Walk the Line 2007 *Forest Whitaker, Best Actor in a Leading Role, The Last King of Scotland *Alan Arkin, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Little Miss Sunshine *Jennifer Hudson, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Dreamgirls *Helen Mirren, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Queen *Melissa Etheridge, Best Original Song, "Need To Wake Up" from An Inconvenient Truth 2009 *Kate Winslet, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Reader 2010 *Jeff Bridges, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Crazy Heart *Sandra Bullock, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Blind Side *Christoph Waltz, Best Actor in a Supporing Role, Inglourious Basterds *Michael Giacchino, Best Original Score, Up 2011 *Natalie Portman, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Black Swan 2012 *Bret McKenzie, Best Original Song, "Man or Muppet" from The Muppets *Meryl Streep, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Iron Lady *Octavia Spencer, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, The Help *Woody Allen, Best Original Screenplay, Midnight in Paris 2013 *Anne Hathaway, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Les Misérables *Christoph Waltz, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Django Unchained *Quentin Tarantino, Best Original Screenplay, Django Unchained 2014 *Lupita Nyong'o, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, 12 Years a Slave *Bobby Lopez (with Kristen Anderson-Lopez), Best Original Song, "Let It Go" from Frozen External links *Joe Hennes, "The History of Academy Award Winners on Sesame Street", Sesame Workshop blog, February 25, 2013 Category:Connections